Nick's diary
by SizzlyBug23
Summary: Let's suppose the CSIs are all the same age. This is set today when they are 13. It's told in Nick's POV and includes all the main Characters. Enjoy!
1. Thursday 1st October

Thursday 1st October 1987

I have been ill for the past three days. I went home at lunch on Tuesday and Stayed home from school on Wednesday and today. Greg also stayed at home on Wednesday. We had a plan on Tuesday that I would go home five minutes earlier so it wouldn't seem suspicious. Catherine had also been ill that day and had gone home at break. Greg thinks we have some sort of disease. We had a discussion about it in Music, listing all our symptoms. Altogether I had 10 and Greg had 11. Grissom claims he's immune to it, saying he's never ill. Greg went to school today as it was non-uniform day and after school he came to my house and told me about what fun he had taking the Mick out of Hodges. I sat in my windowsill talking about random things while he sat outside and threw a ball up trying to get it through my window. I'm excited about tomorrow. The gang and me are going into town because we have a day off school. We were going to the cinema but Greg insisted we go bowling. Catherine has planned our day out. Bowling. Shopping (Great). Eat lunch. More shopping. Go to the park and laze about together until the sun goes down. We usually spent everyday together. We were the best of friends and we all loved each other. Some more than others though such as Grissom and Sara who had been dating since they first met at the age of four. They were always seen holding hands or embracing. Another couple was Catherine and Warrick. Even though they weren't together we all knew they liked each other, and hoped that one day they would admit it. Greg and me were the only ones without girlfriends but we didn't mind. Anyway as thirteen year olds, we thought we were far too young to be in "love". We had a pact to wait until we both had a girl and not leave the other out. At school we weren't the most popular people so not many people fancied us. Except Greg. He seemed to get a lot of girls to fall head over heels for him, especially the younger ones. He's had a few girlfriends 1 or two years younger than him while I seem to attract 6 year olds and girls who pick their noses such as Nicola, my science partner. There was a rumour going around school that she has fancied me since we were 4. I must admit she is pretty but I don't know what everyone would think if I dated her as everyone hates her. I flirt with her sometimes but just to see if the rumours are true or not. She responds with equal enthusiasm and gazes into my eyes. I sometimes find myself gazing into her chocolate brown eyes too, they really are beautiful. I would never tell my friends this though they would laugh at me even if we were really close. I'm talking to Greg on the phone. He's going on about his new crush and how he's gunna make her love him. I just laugh at him and say goodnight. I then snuggle up in bed and fall asleep.


	2. Friday 2nd October

Friday 2nd October 1987

Today the gang went bowling. Me and Greg got a lift with my mum because we missed the bus. The others manage to be on time though and met us at Catherine's favourite clothes store. First we did some shopping (Catherine's idea) and spent ages looking for a certain type of make-up to suite her eyebrow colour. Warrick kept telling her she looked beautiful without it but she didn't listen. After a while we just dragged her out screaming. She didn't quite forgive us after that. Next we went bowling and had tons of fun. We each brought a water bottle and when Greg went to put his in the cup holder, it had no bottom so his water spilt all over the floor. We were all laughing so hard that Grissom didn't see the water on the floor and slipped over. He had to walk around all day with a giant wet patch on his butt. In the game of bowling I won and Sara came in last. She blamed it on her bad eyesight but we all knew she sucked. After bowling we went back home. All of us were on the bus this time since Grissom had a watch. We went straight to the park and had a game of football. Catherine was too scared to even touch the ball so she and Sara sat out and watched us. It was me and Warrick against Grissom and Greg. We realised couldn't tell who was on each other's team so me and Warrick took off our shirts. Catherine seemed to like this so she stood up and waved her scarf around her head whilst cheering us on. Sara seemed a bit fed up so she too stood up and cheered on Grissom's team. In the end Warrick and me won 12-5. I remember Catherine running up and kissing Warrick, which knocked him over. We all laughed and watched them kiss for about a minute but we got grossed out and left them in the middle of the field. The rest of us went on the swings. Whilst Grissom pushed Sara, Greg made me push him, which I thought was a bit odd. He had legs didn't he? Anyway whilst we were on the swings Catherine and Warrick had snuck off somewhere, probably to do their own thing in a bush, but it turns out they had been in the bush for other reasons. They'd found a bottle of wine and brought it up to where we were. Greg snatched it out of their hands and took a swig whilst we sat there and watched him with our mouths open. He said it was what all the cool kids were doing these days so Warrick grabbed the bottle out of his hand and gulped down his share. Next was Catherine's go she took a sip then swallowed a whole mouthful. I grabbed it next and gulped it down several times. I loved it. Sara and Grissom didn't look too excited about it but Sara reluctantly took the bottle out of my hands and took a few tiny sips. She gave it to Grissom who eyed it curiously then took a swig. He coughed a bit but he said it tasted beautiful. We all then took our turns drinking it and soon the bottle was empty. I only remember little bits of that night like when Greg begged us to push him on the spinner. After he threw up all over the floor. I also remember playing spin the bottle and having to kiss Greg. Let's hope the others don't remember that. And when Catherine suggested we have a silent party. So we all spread out and danced to the music in our heads. It was after 10 when we went home. We all spent the night at Grissom's house and shared memories until we fell asleep.


	3. Saturday 3rd October Tuesday 20th Oct

Saturday 3rd October 2009

I woke up this morning with Greg's feet in my face. We must have all slept at Grissom's house because his mum was staring down at me. She woke the others up and yelled at Grissom for coming home drunk at 3am.

"_You are in so much trouble Mister!"_ _ She yelled._

"_I'm sorry mum" he said_

"_Well you should be, you came home in your underwear" Grissom turned bright red as we all laughed "And Greg came home with feathers in his hair for some strange reason I'm sure he can't remember"_

After the shouting match we all got dressed and went out to the park. We all had hangovers obviously so we just lazed about on the climbing frame. Luckily Catherine always brought paracetomol along with her so our headaches weren't so painful. Unfortunately though, I couldn't go very long without being sick so I occasionally had to run off into the bush. Warrick, who apparently could remember last night, was telling us about what we got up to. Greg had fallen over whilst trying to chase a pigeon which explained the feathers in his hair, Grissom had eaten a worm and I ran into a gate. We all laughed as Warrick told us last nights events.

"_Oh my god guys I bet you're wishing you could remember all this" We all nodded "I haven't told you the best part yet though_"

"_What is it?" Greg asked_

"_Are you sure you wanna know Greggo?" Warrick asked_

"_Yeh"_

"_Ok we were playing truth or dare and it was Nicks turn. Catherine chose the dare so blame her guys"_

"_Get on with it man" I said_

"_Alright calm it Kermit, Catherine dared Nick to kiss greg" We all went silent "And he did!" Everyone started laughing except for me and Greg. I already could remember that so I laughed along with them. Greg started spitting and wiping his mouth and I soon copied him_

"_Eeeeeeew that's disgusting!" He yelled._

We realised we hadn't told our parents where we were so we all called in at our houses but Grissom's mum had already called our parents and informed them of our whereabouts and what we were doing. We were all grounded so we talked on the internet until we all went to bed.

Tuesday 20th October

Today was our first day of not being grounded and it was a school day. First we had Design and technology which I'm in a class with Greg, Sara and Warrick. We all messed about and got shouted at by our evil teacher Mrs Borris. Greg went wild and yelled back at her which ended him up in detention at break time. Next up was science which I was in a class with all of my friends. We can't be naughty in science because our teacher is too strict and he kind of freaks me out. Then we had break and it was raining so we went in the cafeteria, except for Greg. He was busy scraping chewing gum off from underneath the desks. After Geography and French it was lunch time and we went to the bus park to play football even Catherine and Sara joined in, but screamed a bit when the ball came towards them. I spotted Nicola hiding behind a tree watching me so I waved and showed off a little bit. As I went to score a goal I kicked it so hard I fell over backwards. She laughed at me then came over. I said hello and asked her if she wanted to play. She agreed but she brought her friend Lola with her who had big round glasses and was quite a geek.

"_Hi Nicola!" I greeted "Hi Lola" She waved at me and walked off towards the ball_

"_You're on my team we've got Greg and Warrick, they're the best players" I grinned_

"_Ok then"_

The game soon ended and my team had won obviously. The bell rang and we walked up to form together. We had maths last which I fall asleep in most of the time but somehow I'm good at it. Finally we got to go home but for me, Catherine, Greg and Warrick we had a football match after school and we had to go to our rival school. CBB. Catherine of course hates football and she only joined because Warrick played. So we went to get changed and got on the mini bus. Coming out of school we saw Grissom and Sara making out in the bike shed. After we played me and Greg saw some people we knew. A girl called Melanie, another girl called Trinity and a boy called Asher. Whenever I saw Melanie she always seemed to be hugging me. I didn't mind though, it was warm and she was pretty. She was also quite rude; she usually talked about sex and stuff. I thought it was funny so I joined in suggesting things. I also knew she was joking and she had a boyfriend but everyone seems to think she fancies me. Greg was friends with Asher so they talked to each other. The football game ended and our school beat CBB. When I got home I went with Greg and Warrick to the park. Greg had just told me that we were going trick or treating this Halloween with Melanie, and two other girls called Aveline (She is currently trying to go out with Warrick, if Catherine knew about this she would knock her block off) and Clare (Also Greg's ex girlfriend, he went out with her for one day when he was 10 and she was 8) I was planning on kissing Melanie on Halloween, she had already kissed me on the cheek a few times. Maybe we could play truth or dare?


	4. saturday 31st Oct Sunday 1st Nov

Saturday 31st October 2009

Today was Halloween and everyone was very excited. Me and the gang were going trick or treating tonight and we all met at the park at 12pm to discuss later. We all sat on the climbing frame to discuss our costumes. I was going as a vampire, Grissom was a clown, Greg was a pirate, Warrick was a ninja, Catherine was a fairy and Sara was a witch. When it got to 5pm it was getting dark so we all went to get ready at my house. I still hadn't carved my pumpkin so me and Greg just cut out some eyes on it and stuck a candle inside. I found some fake blood in a cupboard and Greg went a bit wild and poured the whole bottle down his outfit which was fine for him but some of the blood spilt and now I have a big red stain on my carpet. At about 6pm we were ready so we headed out. After we had been round the whole village Warrick thought it would be fun if we ate our sweets in Island pond, which was a wood with a big pond in the middle. We sat on a bench by the pond and devoured our sweets. Catherine got freaked out because she thought she saw a zombie watching us in the tree and wouldn't shut up about it so we walked back to my street and sat down in the middle of the roundabout. At 10pm we had put all of our sweets together and eaten most of them. We all wanted a sleepover so I rang my dad to ask for one, at first he said no but then he rang me and said if I was home in 1 minute we could have one. So we all grabbed our bags and sprinted to my house. Thanks to Warrick's long legs we made it in time so everyone rang there parents to check if they were allowed. No one had there pyjamas so we slept in our clothes. We watched scary movies until we were sleepy and went to sleep at 3:30 in the morning.

Sunday 1st October

Greg was the first to wake up. He woke us all up by putting his CD in the stereo at full volume. He was very hyper and we found out he had eaten a lot of sweets. Greg had snuck into my sister's bedroom and got her karaoke machine out. He convinced us all it would be fun but we were still tired so we watched him make a fool of himself. When he finished the titanic theme tune we had all woken up so we took it in turns to sing. After a while we couldn't be bothered to sing anymore so we just went back to sleep. Greg however was too hyper to go to sleep so he decided to pour a glass of milk on Sara's head. She got angry and slapped Greg round the face. He turned bright red and apologized but laughed uncontrollably when she turned around. Her hair started to stink so she went upstairs to have a shower. Soon it was 2 o'clock and we decided to go into town. We got my mum to take us as there were no buses on Sundays. The girls dragged us into all the clothes shops and made us try on heels (not comfy at all). We then went to the coffee shop and ordered some drinks. I had a hot chocolate with marshmallows yum. After that we decided to go bowling. I obviously won and Greg came last because he's rubbish. We went in the arcade and stayed there for a little while. Me and Greg went on the driving game while Sara and Grissom watched us but started snogging after a while and Catherine and Warrick played air hockey. After bowling Greg dragged us back to the coffee shop because he needed a pee. We went to the burger van and got a burger each and one for Greg. He came back out and soon millions of pigeons gathered around us. Sara got her handbag out and chased them away while Greg grabbed Catherine's bag and done his impression of Sara. We then went into the supermarket and crammed into a photo booth. We each took a photo then decided to go home. I rang my mum to pick us up and she dropped us off at the park. As soon as we got there it started raining. We were sat in the football shelter when I ran outside and danced in the rain. I knew I would get a cold but I didn't really care, it was too fun to stop. Soon everyone had joined me but it was just Catherine who wouldn't come out. She was worried that her hair would get wet. Warrick ran over and carried her outside kicking and screaming. She soon loosened up a bit and started dancing. We then lie down in the grass and let the rain pour down on us.


	5. Novemeber 5th

Thursday 5th November 2009

Today was Warrick's birthday and we all met at the bus park. Me and Grissom got lifts together, Greg, Catherine and Sara went on the bus and Warrick walked to school. Once we had met up we gave him his presents. I had gotten him a football. Once we were together we went up to the English block where our form room was. We had geography first which was very boring and then we had History where we had a paper fight. At break we went in the canteen and Warrick shared out his giant chocolate bar which Greg had given him. Next we had French and I was in a class with Sara. We were texting Greg, who was in the bottom class, on my phone. Next was Literacy and I was in a class with Catherine. We got bored so we messed about but we both got sent out of class. Next was lunch and we went to the bus park and watched people play football. Me and Greg shared his pasta whilst Catherine and Warrick made out next to us. Grissom had mysteriously disappeared halfway through so Sara went to look for him. 15 minutes later they got back and apparently Grissom had chased after a rare butterfly. We passed it off as normal Grissom behaviour and went up to form. After science it was the end of the day so we all went home. We all went to the park to celebrate Warrick's birthday. We were going to the fireworks display at 6pm so we only went out for 2 hours. We walked to the field where the fireworks were. They were just lighting the bonfire when we arrived. We brought some glow sticks and glow paint and put it on our faces and clothes. The fireworks started and we stood and observed. Catherine got scared because she thought they were going to hit her so we laughed at her but she got annoyed and got comforted by Warrick. It started to rain really heavily but we just stood there whilst everyone ran around like crazy. Me and Greg did some funky dancing and fell over in the mud. After 5 minutes we were all drenched and muddy so we went to get a burger (except Sara who was vegetarian, She ate Grissom's burger roll) Soon the fireworks had stopped so we walked back to Catherine's house and slept over even though we had school in the morning.


	6. Friday 19th November

Friday19th November

Today it was people in need day so we had to raise money for the charity. It was non-uniform day at school so we had to give in some money. The gang all dressed up for it. I went as a cowboy which suited my accent; Greg went as a transvestite prostitute, Grissom went as Albert Einstein, Sara went as a rabbit, Catherine went as a devil and Warrick went as cupid. First lesson was P.E and we had rugby. Unfortunately it was raining heavily and the pitch was muddy so of course we got filthy. We had to do army crawls on the floor and wheelbarrow races. Us guys didn't mind it that much but the girls were screaming there heads off, especially Catherine who had just got her hair done. Greg was having lots of fun rolling around on the floor and had mud all over his face. We had grabbed handfuls of mud and thrown them at Catherine and Sara. They screamed and Catherine even started crying. Greg tackled her to the ground and we all bundled on top and had a mud fight. Our teacher yelled at us to stop messing about. Warrick was comforting Catherine who was weeping over her muddy hair. Sara just seemed a little angry at us and spent the rest of the lesson ignoring us.

After we washed off we went to ICT which was really boring. Then at break Sara and Grissom had disappeared as always, so we decided to spy on them. We followed them around the school until they went into the boys toilets. They came out as the bell rang and they looked a bit scruffy. We ran off before they saw us to science. I sat next to Nicola and we were calling each other characters out of Shrek. I called her shrek and she called me the fairy godmother. I pretended to cry and the teacher called me to the front of the class to answer a question on the whiteboard. I answered it straight away and Nicola kept calling me a nerd, so I drew on her face to shut her up. She then drew on my face so I had to walk around the rest of the day with cat whiskers and a love heart on my face. After drama it was lunch and we went in the English block to eat. Greg got jealous because he didn't have anything on his face so Catherine got out her eyeliner and we drew on each others faces. On Greg's face I drew big glasses and a moustache so he drew flowers and hearts and wrote "I love you Nicky wicky" on my face. After lunch and history it was home time.

At 6pm everyone came round my house for a sleepover. We were staying up for 24 hours to raise money for charity. We went to the shop and brought a can of red bull each, loads of chocolate and sweets and some fish and chips from the chip shop. At about 5am we were all pretty tired except Greg, He was bouncing on the sofas and doing cartwheels on the floor. We had all promised to never give Greg energy drinks ever again. Catherine was just about to fall asleep on Warrick so Sara got out some water and tipped it on her head. She was very grumpy after that and wouldn't talk to anyone except Warrick. Soon it was 8am which meant we had all done 24 hours and we got to go to sleep. We all crammed onto the king size bed and shut our eyes. I didn't sleep very well because Greg was snoring next to me, so I watched some TV until I fell asleep at the end of the bed by everyone's feet.


	7. Saturday 5th December

Saturday 5th December

Today was the day of my party. Last night I slept round my auntie's house which was were my mum was currently living as she had recently split up with my dad. I woke up at 10 and had to get ready very quick as we had to pick up Grissom and Sara up at 11 from Grissom's house. My 9 year old cousin was in a strop because he didn't want to go to his grand parents so he locked himself in the bathroom which made me half an hour late. When me and my mum arrived at Grissom's house Sara was already there so we went straight away. My mum was dropping us off at town to get stuff for my party. I was having a glow stick party which meant I needed lots of glow sticks. Greg, Warrick and Catherine weren't with us because they had gone out the night before to this girl's party so they probably had hang overs. So we got the glow sticks and decorations all that was left was the food. We went to the supermarket and spent the rest of the money on chocolate and candy.

Later on Greg came round my house to help set up. Sara and Grissom had gone home to get ready. When I answered the door I was surprised to see Greg wearing a Fluorescent pink tutu with matching heels. We went out into the snooker room and put all the food on the snooker table and set up the stereo. After snapping about 100 glow sticks the room looked great. My dad came in with some alcohol and shot glasses for us. Greg couldn't wait to open his bottle of alcohol and he opened mine too. We put some in the shot glasses and had a race. I won obviously. Soon after about 6 shots we were starting to get a bit dizzy. I was looking through a cupboard when I came across a bottle of Jack Daniels. We then had shots of that and we were drunk before the party even begun. At half 6 everyone arrived and found me on the floor wearing Greg's heels and Greg laughing his head off. They looked at us a bit strange and then they saw the empty bottles. There was still some left however and we drunk the rest whilst dancing. Grissom had discovered that if you break a glow stick it leaks. So we all started cutting them with scissors and splashing the chemical everywhere. Soon the whole room was glowing and we had it on our faces and on our clothes. It soon ended though when Catherine got some in her eye. Being the drama queen she is she thought she was going to go blind. But of course she didn't.

When it got too cold we went into my house and watched TV. We soon got bored of the TV so we went on rock band on the Xbox. I was on the drums, Greg was singing, Catherine and Warrick were on guitars and Sara and Grissom were watching. You could tell Greg was drunk as he was slouched on the floor with his eyes half open. I kept missing all the notes so Sara and Grissom took over from me and Greg. We pretended to ball room dance and sang at the top of our voices until everyone told us to shut up. When we were tired we all got changed into our PJs. Greg wasn't shy and stripped off all his clothes in front of us. Grissom made him put his boxers back on and covered him up with a sleeping bag. I was sleeping on the same sofa as him and he kept kicking me in the head. So I pushed him off and he fell on the floor but incredibly he was still asleep. It's my birthday next Sunday and everyone's supposed to be coming over except for Catherine and Warrick as they're going to Germany for a school trip. I was interrupted out of my day dream by Greg who was sat up staring at my face. He asked why he was on the floor and I told him I pushed him. He gathered up his sleeping bag and layed back down on the sofa next to me. I found a pen and we had an idea. We crept over to where Catherine was asleep next to Warrick on the floor and drew a moustache on her face. Greg accidentally kicked Warrick and woke him up. He laughed when he saw what was on Catherine's face but we knew he was worried about what she would do to him when she found out. So after that we layed back down and got to sleep.


	8. Sunday 13th December

Sunday 13th December

Today was my birthday. I woke up quite late and went downstairs to wait for my mum to get here. She walked through the door with handfuls of presents. Shortly after my mum made her entrance, my cousins arrived and waddling behind them, carrying armfuls of presents were my friends. We all squashed into the living room and sat wherever space was available. I opened my parent's presents first and was delighted to receive a new phone and some chewing gum. I got some money from Grissom, a football from Sara and Greg got me a cinema gift voucher and a wallet. Warrick and Catherine were still in Germany so I was getting their presents when they got back.

In the evening we called a taxi to come pick me, Grissom, Sara and Greg up from my house. I paid the driver some money then got out the taxi. We walked up to the Chinese restaurant and sat down at a table. The waiter came over to order our drinks and then stalked back off with a grumpy face. Me and Greg went to the men's room and were horrified at the stench of them. We came back to the table to find our drinks ready. We talked about what Catherine and Warrick were doing in Germany (which turned into a rude conversation) when the food arrived. It was really nice but the bill came to over £50. We all pitched in then left. We realized we couldn't get home and we only had 40p between us. So we went to find a payphone. I put the money in and rang my mum but it went to answer machine. We had no money left and Greg had mentioned seeing his uncle somewhere so we searched around for him for a bit until we gave up. It was dark outside and we got quite scared. Sara was wearing Grissom's coat which meant he was only wearing a t-shirt and me and Greg only had jackets on. We sat down on the curb wondering what to do when my mum drove towards us in her car. We were so relieved that we hugged each other and literally jumped in the car. My mum was quite angry but turn's out Greg had got grounded for a week.

So that was the fun adventure of my birthday. Only 11 days till Christmas!!!

That was a really short chapter sorry. Thanxs everyone for the reviews :)


	9. Friday 18th December

Friday 18th December

It was our last day of term and we were sat outside our form room. Me and Greg were laughing at a boy across the room. The poor kid was slumped against the wall fast asleep. The others were occupied by discussing their Christmas arrangements. Catherine and Warrick had come back from Germany the other day and it sounded like they had lots of fun sneaking into each others rooms at night when the teachers weren't looking. The sleeping boy had woken up and me and Greg were laughing our heads off. The boy went red and ran out the room having just realised we were watching him. Sara hit us both round the head and had a go at us for bullying a little boy.

First lesson was rugby and as we made our way to the sports field we saw a group of people sat on the bleachers watching us. I recognised Nicola and her friend Lola among the faces and I immediately started to show off. Throughout the game I was constantly checking to see if she was watching me. I caught her a few times and my heart fluttered as she smiled at me. I was brought out of my trance by Greg throwing the ball into my arms. I stood still as my team yelled at me to run but quickly got my head back in the game and sprinted to the try line. Unfortunately I didn't see the giant girl running towards me. She knocked me to the floor and straddled me, her sweat dripping onto my face. I felt sick as I heard her breathing heavily like an elephant over me. I heard people laughing at me as Warrick helped me off the floor. It felt like a whale had sat on me as I could hardly breathe. Turns out the laughing was coming from Greg as I saw him leaning on Catherine nearly wetting himself. I shot him an evil look and he straightened up and patted me on the back asking if I was okay. I looked over at Nicola utterly humiliated and couldn't find her. I was disappointed that she had left and wondered if she had seen my embarrassing event.

The lesson ended and we had ICT next which went by very quickly. At break me, Greg, Sara and Grissom went to the library to get a computer for Sara's homework. I spotted Nicola and caught her looking at me. Lola seemed to be staring at Grissom. I told Greg and he went over to talk to her. I made sure that Sara wasn't listening in as she would probably smack Lola round the face if she found out she had been ogling her boyfriend. Greg came back looking a bit ticked off. I asked him what was wrong and he said Lola had accused him of being gay. I decided to confront her and ask her why she had said that. Apparently it was because of his hair. I reported back to Greg and he suddenly grew very self conscious, putting his beanie hat on. I took it off and told him his hair was awesome and he shouldn't change it for anybody. He smiled and stuffed his hat back in his bag. For me it was flirti9ng time, I strutted up to Nicola trying to look irresistible. She was sat down next to Lola, who was now my enemy. She told me she had seen Warrick and Catherine making out behind the bike shelters and I told her I was used to it.

The bell rang and she stood up so she was right in my face. She called me an ogre and I called her a warthog. We continued calling each other names for a few seconds and I found myself staring at her lips wanting to kiss her. Suddenly Greg jumped on my back and told me to stop flirting. So I said goodbye and headed off to science. All the way there my friends were pestering me about Nicola but I kept my mouth zipped. I realised I was sat next to her in science and I got very excited. We started calling each other names again and I found myself looking at her lips again. Her face seemed dangerously close to mine and I realised we had been sat there for a few moments not saying anything just gazing at each other. We were interrupted by our teacher telling us to stop having eye sex. I looked round at Warrick; he looked surprised and leaned over to whisper something in Catherine's ear. We were finishing early today at 12:30 when we usually finished at 3:20 because it was the \Christmas holidays.

So at 12:30 me and Grissom got picked up by my mum and he came straight to my house as we were all going out. We went to call for everyone and arrived at the park sitting on the climbing frame. Sara had brought a Santa hat and a pen and paper. She ripped up the paper into 6 bits so we could write our names down on one. We folded them up and put them in the hat. After shuffling them we each pulled out a bit of paper. Mine had Catherine written on it which meant I was her secret Santa. After everyone had drawn we decided to have a piggy back race, so it was Greg on my back, Catherine on Warricks and Sara on Grissoms. Grissom immediately collapsed with Sara on top of him and they soon started snogging. Me and Greg were just in front of Catherine and Warrick when I felt my knees give way and we fell to the floor. Catherine screamed in victory and wrapped her legs round Warricks waist giving him a long kiss. Greg was sitting on my back pretending to gag. I shoved him off and whipped the dirt off my face. After heading back to Catherine's house for dinner we all went home after a long day and got some rest excited about tomorrow as it was supposed to snow.


	10. Friday 1st January 2010

Sorry it's a bit short. Thanxs everyone for the reviews

* * *

Friday 1st January 2010

I woke up this morning with a massive hangover and two bottles of vodka lying across my chest. I caught sight of Catherine and she didn't look to good either. In fact we all had banging headaches and felt sick to our stomachs. I was the first one to get up and vomit, quickly followed by Sara. I slumped back down on the sofa and tried to remember some of last night's antics.

The first thing that came to mind was when I first arrived at Greg's house for his annual new years eve party. Everyone was already there and were upstairs in Greg's bedroom. I ran upstairs and grabbed a bottle of beer from his mini-fridge. The next thing I knew we were hiding from Greg's brother in the bathroom. I was sat on the sink whilst Catherine was straddling Warrick on the toilet seat and the other 3 were sitting in the bath. I think I was on my third bottle of beer by now and was starting to get a little tipsy.

After that was the game of spin the bottle we played in Greg's garage, away from the thumping music and the beer ponging. I can't remember the amount of times I had to kiss one of the guys but I also got a few kisses with Sara and Catherine so that was ok until Warrick got as bit jealous on my 4th kiss with Catherine which apparently lasted a bit longer than it should of. 4 more drinks later I was in the bathroom puking my guts out. Greg barged in and said something about polar bears then left again. I got up and stumbled out holding the walls for support. It wasn't much longer until everyone else had to empty their stomachs but we were all still drinking.

The New Year's countdown was beginning and we stood in our couples waiting for it to reach 0. Me and Greg had bagged a hot girl each so we were going to kiss them. The cheering in the room told us it was 2010 so we kissed our partner and drunk some more. After that I can't remember anything so I'm going back to sleep.


	11. Sunday 14th February

Sunday 14th February

Today was Valentines Day and also Catherine's birthday. She didn't have a party so we just went up the park. I'm still into Nicola, I think i'm falling in love. I catch her looking at me with those pretty eyes of hers. I didn't get anything for her for Valentines Day because I didn't think she would get me anything. And of course she didn't.

While at the park I got asked out by Melanie and said yes hoping it would help me get over Nicola but it hasn't worked. She still breaks my heart… Melanie is alright I guess. She's pretty and a good kisser ;) but I'd rather be with Nicola. Anyway I told Warrick about my thing for Nicola and he took some time to get used to the fact I fancied a geek, but after he was ok with it and swore he wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't tell the others because they would laugh at me.

So we were at the park and it started to snow really hard like a blizzard. So obviously me and Greg ran into it and started dancing like we do when it rains while the others sat back and watched us so we grabbed them and pulled them out of the football shelter. When it got dark it had snowed about 5 centimetres and our feet were cold so we went home. At about 6pm Greg knocked on my door crying. I told my dad I was going out and we went up the park. Greg's mum had apparently had enough of him so she threw him out the house. I told him he could stay round mine until his mum calmed down. After he stopped crying we went back to my house and played on rock band the rest of the night.

* * *

Sorry it's another short one i'm running out of ideas :/ xx


	12. Tuesday 9th March

Tuesday 9th March

Today was Grissom and Greg's birthday. They were having a joint party at Greg's house and about 40 people were invited including Nicola. Madeline was also going so I had to be discreet and not stare at Nicola too much. When I arrived there were about 30 people crammed into the small house. Madeline greeted me with a big hug as I saw Nicola on the sofa talking to Greg's cousin. Greg was dancing in the middle of his living room with a girl from our school whilst Grissom was in the corner whispering in Sara's ear.

I felt lonely so I went to find Warrick and Catherine. It took me about an hour as Madeline had begged me to dance with her. So I walked into the garden, with Greg just behind me. We went down the side of his house and there was Catherine, up against the wall with just a bra on and Warrick standing between her legs sticking his tongue down her throat. By now they had had a couple of drinks but I didn't think they would be drunk enough to do it outside against a wall. Suddenly we heard someone shouting so we went to have a look.

We went round the corner and saw Sara yelling at Grissom. Apparently he had kissed another girl. The whole party had stopped to watch their big fight. After a while of yelling, Sara ran out the gate crying. I followed her and told her that Grissom was drunk out of his mind and that he loves her but she wouldn't listen and told me to get lost. The rest of us helped Greg get everyone out the house and clean up. We walked outside and saw Grissom sat on a deckchair by the pool. Catherine was the first to approach him but we soon followed, giving him a big group hug.


	13. saturday 20th march

Saturday 20th March

Dear diary,

Today was awesome. I woke up after having a fantastic dream about Nicola and got ready to go out. Greg was still staying round my house and hadn't spoken to his mum since their argument. We walked to the bus stop and soon the others arrived. After waiting for 10 minutes Sara finally arrived walking hand in hand with her new boyfriend Gary. I could see Grissom was pretending not to care so me and Greg sang him a song to distract him. The bus finally got here so we all climbed on. It was a really sunny day so we had decided to go shopping and then to the cinema later on to see a new film. As soon as we got into town it started raining.

We brought a coffee and did some shopping. After about 2 hours we got bored so we went to the nearest park. It was still raining heavily so no-one was there. Gary saw some of his mates so he went off with them leaving just us 6. After being cramped in a shelter for a bit, me and Greg were tired of Warrick and Catherine make out so we went outside in the rain to play on the slide. I went down first and flew down onto the ground grazing my knees and getting a wet butt. Greg went straight after me and landed on top of me. We lay on the floor for a sec then went on the swings. Whilst we were playing Catherine and Warrick went outside to slow dance in the rain leaving Sara and Grssom alone in the shelter. Me and Greg watched them talk for a bit before Sara ran out crying just like she had done at the party. This time though Grssom followed her. He grabbed her wrist and hugged her, and then they kissed. We all cheered and clapped whilst they made out in the rain. Another hour later we were drenched and freezing so we went to Catherine's housed to get dried off and ready for the cinema. The film started at 6 and it was already half 5 so we had to rush. Catherine insisted that she had to redo her make up and hair but Warrick flung her over his shoulder and said she could do it on the bus. On the way there I realised I hadn't thought about Nicola all day and silently thanked my friends for that. I was looking forward to the annual Easter egg hunt at our old primary school as she was going and I could see her. I only saw her on school days which meant that I missed her all weekend. It mad me happy knowing that I was going to see her and that's the only reason I looked forward to school.

So after the film we sat in the cinema waiting for the bus. Grissom was of course kissing Sara and Warrick was chasing Catherine round trying to tickle her so me and Greg were left out. We went to get some sweets and go on the driving game. Greg went off to the toilet and I was left on my own. My mind wandered back to the one thing I didn't want to think about today. Nicola. I tried to focus on the people walking through the main entrance but it didn't work. It had been about 5 minutes and Geg still wasn't back so I went to go find him. I walked in and called out his name. I heard someone curse from round the corner so I went to look. I recognised a guy from our school walking away from Greg as I rounded the corner. Greg himself was against the wall looking very flustered. I asked him what was wrong but he just ignore me and walked out. When I caught up with him Warrick was walking towards me. He whispered in my ear that Nicola was here.

I immediately panicked and turned round to see her sitting across the room with Lola. She was looking gorgeous in a pink top and skinny jeans. Warrick nudged me and I realise i was staring. Lola noticed me then pointed at us. Nicola turned round and smiled at me. I felt someone pull on my arm and realised it was Grssom telling me the bus was here. I looked back at Nicola and saw Nicola was following us and assumed she was taking the same bus as us. The bus was full and the only space left was behind her, so I plonked down next to Greg and asked him what he was doing in the toilets with that guy. He told me to leave him alone and out his ipod on full volume. It was still raining when I arrived at the bus stop. Nicola lived down the same street as me and Greg so we walked with her. Greg was being unusually quiet which left me and Nicola to walk in awkward silence. She finally broke the silence by calling me shrek. I laughed and called her Fiona. Greg pointed out that it would make us married which made me grin like and idiot. So we reached Nicola's house and I waved goodbye as she ran indoors.

* * *

So what do you think greg was doing in the toilets? plz review :)


End file.
